He still has feeling for her
by Nathascha
Summary: Après sa rencontre avec Simon Phillips  Olivia se demande si elle doit ouvrir une enveloppe...


_A/N: après avoir vu Concentrate and ask again, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur les raisons pour lesquelles Olivia avait ouvert cette lettre. Au fur et à mesure cela s'est transformé en une exloration des pensées d'Olivia et une réflexion sur un certain nombre d'évènement de la saison 3. Cette histoire est enfin terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pensez à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci._

« Voilà ce que ça fait d'être lui. »

Tu te retournes et marche à pas lents vers la voiture. Tu ne veux pas penser, ne veux pas réfléchir à l'énormité de ce qui vient de se produire. Surtout ne pas y songer, ranger cette enveloppe dans une poche de ton manteau et rentrer, dans la voiture, près de lui, chez toi.

Lorsque tu ouvres la portière l'atmosphère étouffante de l'habitacle te frappe de plein fouet, Walter installé sur la banquette arrière a insisté pour que le chauffage soit poussé au maximum. Et malvenu un souvenir te revient violemment. Tu te revois dans la banlieue de Boston, perdue dans une zone désaffecté et au milieu de ton enquête. Il était là, comme toujours, sanglé dans une veste noire, grelottant et de mauvaise humeur. « Tu sais ce que je déteste encore plus que le froid?

-Non.

-Rien. »

Tu as souri de ton sourire triste, pas à cause de son humour caustique (quoique...) mais parce que c'était un morceau de plus dans le puzzle que constituait Peter Bishop. Comme toujours chaque nouvelle pièce te laissait avec de nouveaux problèmes, rien ne semblait vouloir s'emboiter avec ce nouveau petit élément, et tu te retrouvais avec tous ces morceaux étalés sur la table qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'agencer. Tu t'es demandé si c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi l'Irak, l'Afrique du sud, ... ou si au contraire il n'était pas conditionné par son séjour sous des latitudes plus clémentes. Tu as essayé d'imaginer un jeune Peter emmitouflé sous des couches de vêtements et jouant dans la neige. Tu t'es demandé si il avait eu la chance de pouvoir faire cela, s'il avait jamais réellement été cet enfant innocent, joyeux et timide que trahissaient rarement ses yeux. Alors tu as mis la pièce de coté, avec les autres, si peu nombreuses, que tu avais réussi à identifier, et tu as repris le cours de ta vie.

Déjà tu ne voulais pas y penser, pas t'attarder, et rétrospectivement tu te demandes si tu ne devinais pas déjà tout le mal que cet homme risquait de te faire. A l'époque il ne t'apparaissait pourtant que comme une énigme irritante. Un de ces casses-têtes sur lesquels tu passais des heures lorsque tu étais à la fac, mais toujours tu trouvais la solution, et tu avais décidé que Peter Bishop ne ferais pas exception à la règle, et que tôt ou tard (et tôt sans doute) tu aurais résolu ce faux mystère qui l'entourait et tu passerai à autre chose. Mais te voilà 2 ans après et même si tu en sais plus sur Peter Bishop que tu n'aurais jamais pu le rêver, le même sentiment de frustration et d'ignorance t'a envahie lorsque te détournant de la route tu l'as observé.

Peut-être sent il ton attention car soudain ses yeux croisent les tiens. Et tu voudrais pourvoir te perdre dans les méandres bleutés qui habitent son regard. Tu voudrais pouvoir y sonder les profondeurs de son âme, alors dans un moment de révélation aveuglante tu saurais... Mais quoi exactement? Qu'il t'aime, que toutes cette peine et cette souffrance en valaient la peine?... Ta vie n'est pas une comédie romantique, ni un roman de Barbara Cartland (tu emporteras ce secret dans la tombe, mais oui! Tu as lu Barbara Cartland, simple curiosité) et tu sais déjà que rien ne valait ça, que jamais rien ne pourra réparer le bruit qu'a fait ton cœur se brisant en mille morceau sur le sol stérilisé d'une cafétéria. De plus les yeux de Peter sont impénétrables, comme ils le sont presque toujours, fermés sur un monde intérieur qui t'es interdit; après tout qui es tu pour réclamer les secrets que dissimule Peter Bishop, sa partenaire, son ange gardien, sa presque petite amie... Soudain l'enveloppe dans ta poche se fait plus lourde, se rappelant à ta présence, te pressant de l'ouvrir, tu sais que cela est physiquement impossible, alors peut-être que ta vie est devenue un roman à l'eau de rose tout compte fait.

Tu pourrais le scruter des heures et tu n'apprendrais rien, l'homme à tes cotés est un maitre du masque, un art qu'il a perfectionné pendant des années, et malgré ton entrainement au FBI tu n'arrives jamais à casser la carapace, c'est toujours lui qui te laisse entrer, selon ses règles, à ce jeu il est fort; presque plus fort que toi.

Tu reposes tes yeux sur la route, avoir un accident sur une nationale déserte n'est vraiment pas ce dont tu as besoin ce soir, et Peter Bishop a assez détruit ta vie comme ça. Concentrée tu regardes défiler le macadam et les arbres, tu t'interdis de penser, et peut-être que si tu te l'interdis avec suffisamment de conviction cela finira par marcher...

Suite aux plaintes de Walter tu as augmenté le son de l'auto-radio, la station diffuse New-York (ce n'est pas le vrai titre mais tu n'as jamais été capable de le retenir), la voix de Frank Sinatra te vrille les nerfs. Tu ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire, rien à faire; les kilomètres défilent et la route toujours aussi désespérément vide te fait tourner dans le cercle sans fin de la répétition. Ton père, John, Charlie, Peter, les hommes de ta vie ne s'attardent jamais, ils arrivent, s'insinuent presque sans que tu t'en rendes compte, et c'est uniquement quand ils sont bien installés, quand tu es contrainte de constater que leur présence t'es devenue vitale qu'ils te quittent, te laissant seule à poursuivre un chemin que tu n'as pas choisi. Tu n'en es pas sure mais c'est peut-être ce voyage en voiture qui te rappelle que ta vie n'est qu'une fuite en avant sans interruption, et tu es fatiguée, tellement fatiguée... Mais jamais tu ne peux t'arrêter, tu ne sais même pas comment faire.

Tu repenses à Simon, à son choix, et tu te demandes encore une fois si il n'a pas raison, si les gens comme toi, comme vous, peuvent réellement s'intégrer dans la société. Peut-être es tu endommagée, incapable de vivre normalement, non pas à cause de tes propres décisions, mais à cause d'une inhabilité dont tu n'es pas responsable. Tout ça à cause de l'homme qui est assis sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture. Ce serait presque un soulagement quand on y pense, tu serais enfin déchargée du fardeau de l'échec total de ta vie. C'est la solution de facilité, tu le sais, tenir les autres pour responsable est toujours plus facile qu'affronter ses propres torts, mais ce soir tu es prête à accuser le monde entier, tu en as assez d'être l'agent Dunham: professionnelle, rationnelle, indestructible. Parfois tu voudrais avoir le droit d'être juste Olivia, avoir le droit de pleurer et de te terrer au fond de ton lit pendant 3 jours parce que l'homme que tu aimes t'a brisé le cœur, le droit d'être égoïste et capricieuse, le droit de ne pas porter sur toi les soucis de ton entourage, le droit de laisser ces deux univers se débrouiller, de laisser les autres s'en charger.

Et pourtant tu sais que demain tu sortira de ton appartement pour résoudre un nouveau crime, parce que tu ne saurai pas faire autrement, tu ne sais pas être autre chose que Olivia Dunham, confiante, fiable, inaccessible.

Vous passez devant le café dont Simon t'as parlé. Tu hésites à t'arrêter et à aller voir à quoi elle ressemble. Tu sais pourtant que tu n'en as pas le droit, ce n'est pas à toi d'aller voir cette jeune fille et de lui dire qu'un homme est désespérément amoureux d'elle. Même si tu sais qu'il ne le fera jamais de lui même, et que cette relation ne sera jamais réparée, encore un problème dans le monde que tu ne peux résoudre. Tu as toujours détesté te sentir impuissante face à une situation. Tu veux toujours tout corriger, tout remettre en ordre, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es rentrée au FBI. Même si tu as conscience que tu souffres d'un espèce de complexe du super-héros tu n'as jamais combattu ce penchant, persuadée que c'est ce qui fait de toi un bon agent. Alors même si ton esprit chevaleresque, et il faut bien le reconnaître une forte dose de curiosité, te poussent à t'arrêter et à entrer dans ce café, tu ne le fais pas, tu poursuis ta route désespérante. Tu espères que c'est un premier pas vers la nouvelle Olivia, une qui saurait lâcher prise, et abandonner.

Ta vie serait plus facile alors, tu pourrais avancer, et oublier. Tu tournerais la page, trouverais quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et tu pardonnerais même à Peter au final... Tu ricanes intérieurement, car tu n'es pas sure que ce soit ce que tu veux vraiment; une partie de toi se complait avec masochisme dans ce malheur qui t'accable. Tu ne veux pas être heureuse, car tu ignore qui est Olivia Dunham si elle est heureuse.

Ta séance de psychanalyse automobile est interrompue par un bruit incongru.

« Tout va bien? »

Apparemment ton ricanement n'était pas si intérieur, ou alors tu as du faire une drôle de tête. Quoiqu'il en soit te voilà extirpée du monde inconfortable de ton esprit.

Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. Tu hésites à hurler que rien ne va! Tu n'as pas dormi plus de deux heures d'affilée depuis ton retour. Tu manques de faire une attaque de panique chaque fois que Walter fait un geste brusque. Tu évites les surfaces réfléchissantes et ton miroir est devenu ton pire ennemi depuis qu'il reflète les lignes qu'ils avaient tracées sur ta peau. Tu suffoques constamment, sa présence a envahi chaque recoin de ton existence, des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les tiens te hantent et ressurgissent à chaque occasion, te faisant perdre chaque fois un peu plus tes liens avec la réalité.

Tu sais qu'il est prêt à l'entendre, prêt à l'accepter et que c'est pour cela qu'il a posé la question. Tu es consciente que ce n'est pas une simple formule de politesse, trop répétée pour avoir encore du sens. Il est prêt à t'entendre, à prendre sur lui toute ta souffrance et ta peine, et sans doute espère-t-il qu'à force de poser la question tu lui donneras un jour une réponse honnête. Mais c'est toi qui n'est pas prête, alors comme toujours tu réponds d'une voix calme que oui tout va bien tu es juste fatiguée.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête boire un café, je peux prendre le volant après.

Non c'est bon, j'ai juste envie de rentrer. ».

Le silence a repris ses droits, troublé uniquement par le grésillement intempestif de l'auto-radio. La réception est si mauvaise qu'aucune station n'est audible. Exaspéré Peter coupe l'engin, et tu attends les protestations furieuses de Walter. Comme rien ne se fait entendre tu vérifie dans ton rétroviseur intérieur pour constater que ce dernier s'est endormi sur son siège. Tu n'as jamais vu Walter dormir, ce qui est surprenant si on considère toutes les autres autres états (plus ou moins compromettants) dans lesquels tu as côtoyé le scientifique. Longtemps Peter s'est plaint de ses nuits avec son père, et tu sais, de sa propre confession, qu'avoir sa propre chambre s'apparente pour Peter au 5ème niveau du paradis ou quelque chose d'approchant. Cela n'est guère surprenant si on considère à quel point c'est quelqu'un de privé, tout le contraire de son père. Toi aussi enfant tu détestais aller chez ta tante Emilie car il n'y avait qu'une chambre pour toi et Rachel, le souffle de ta petite sœur te tenait éveillée toute la nuit. Plus tard encore tu n'aimais pas dormir avec tes amants. La plupart du temps tu passais une partie de la nuit à tourner et te retourner avant de te lever et de rentrer chez toi. Beaucoup le prenaient mal, et t'en faisaient la remarque, tu cédais généralement et te résignaient à des nuits blanches. Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais eu le même problème, et tu te demandes si Peter appréciait de dormir avec elle, dans ton lit...

Encore une fois tes pensées t'ont échappée, et tu t'empresses de rejeter les images qui hantent les abysses de ton esprit le plus loin possible de ta conscience.

Des lumières se distinguent quelque part à l'horizon. Signe que vous vous approchez de Boston, que ton voyage prendra bientôt fin. Walter marmonne dans son sommeil quelques mots indistincts. Tu t'émerveilles du sentiment de sécurité que semble éprouver l'homme en ta présence, pour ta part tu serais incapable de t'endormir sur la banquette arrière d'un véhicule étranger, ce serait abandonner trop de contrôle.

Stationnée contre un trottoir tu te demandes comment réveiller Walter. Avant que tu n'ai pu trouver une solution au problème Peter interrompt ta réflexion, signe que ta tactique d'évitement est efficace.

« Olivia », tu te retournes à l'entente de ton prénom et tu croises son regard posé sur toi avec une rare intensité. Le silence encombre l'air. Tu sais avec une effroyable certitude qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose d'important, que tu n'es pas prête à entendre. Mais soudain son visage se referme et l'instant s'est enfui.

« Merci », tu le regardes, sceptique.

« Pour... le voyage tout ça...

-Oh, je t'en prie. »

Tu jettes un bref regard sur la banquette arrière.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir réveiller Walter, (comme si ce n'était pas le sujet que tu avais forcé à occuper tes pensées durant les 10 dernières minutes) à moins que tu ne tiennes réellement à le porter à l'intérieur.

-Non merci! » Dit il avec un grognement.

Assise dasn ton salon 30 mn plus tard, tu contemple une enveloppe blanche. Tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision. Tu sais qu'ouvrir cette enveloppe aura des conséquences irréversibles. Mais soudain tu comprends mieux Pandore face à sa boite, et tous les scientifiques sur lesquels tu as enquêté. La connaissance, quel qu'en soit le prix, et la curiosité ont parfois plus de force que toute prudence ou raison. Tu sais que connaître les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre est dangereux, tu as fait trop de profilage, trop lu, pour ne pas réaliser les dangers que comporte une exploration de la psychée d'autrui. Mais en cet instant tu fais le mauvais choix. Tu sais que tu as tort, que tu ne devrais pas ouvrir cette enveloppe. Mais tu le fais quand-même. Tu es surprise que la feuille soit presque entièrement blache, seuls quelques mots ont été griffonés à la hâte. Tu espérais plus, une explication complète de la façon de penser de ton partenaire/consultant/ami...

Mais cette brève note suffit à te briser. Ton monde s'écroule à nouveau. Confrontée à la réalité, tu sais que tu aurais du choisir l'ignorance.

« Il a toujours des sentiments pour elle. »


End file.
